


A Queen and Her King

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: USUK Week 2020 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Day 7, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Nyotalia, Royalty, USUK Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: The King and Queen of Spades are exact opposites and no one expects them to get along, let alone fall in love.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: USUK Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816204
Kudos: 23





	A Queen and Her King

Queen Alice Kirkland was known for many things throughout Spades. She was well known for her magical prowess and the fierceness with which she wielded it with, she was well versed in wordplay and easily cut down any who opposed her, and she was rumored to have a great skill for gardening. Perhaps what she was most famous for, however, was her temper and stubbornness.

Admittedly, Queen Alice had a cool head where it counted - which normally meant her encounters with the King of Diamonds didn’t end in bloodshed - but in private she was easily irritated or angered, depending on her mood for the day. She was a serious, stern woman who didn’t have time for any mistakes or hindrances in her day, so when one occurred it always managed to put her in a bad mood. Then there was her stubbornness. It helped, more often than not, in both domestic and foreign politics, but it also meant that she got caught up on the smallest of details. It was a small part of her past pirate life that she couldn’t shake and refused to do so.

Yet, despite these faults, Spades loved their Queen dearly. Citizens admired Queen Alice greatly for the kindness she showed and how dedicated she was to ensuring the peace and prosperity that Spades was enjoying.

The King of Spades threw a kink in everything. What were normal, structured days at the castle became hectic and messy. Amelia Jones was a boisterous, over-energetic woman who couldn’t manage to sit still for more than an hour before running off and disappearing into the halls of the castle. She avoided lessons, she constantly blew off her duties, and she was constantly talking about whatever came to her mind. Her emotions were practically written on her sleeve and she had no sense of duty whatsoever.

Needless to say, Alice was far less than happy when she’d met the King. The King was supposed to lessen her burden and help her rule, not make it harder for her to get her job done. It was to the surprise of absolutely no one that the King and Queen clashed constantly. Where Alice was rigid and traditional, Amelia was relaxed and open minded; where Alice preferred calm, peaceful relaxation in the gardens, Amelia preferred sparring in the brutal summer heat. They were complete opposites and there were certainly times where those living in the castle doubted whether the Divines had chosen the wrong duo to rule Spades.

But, in secret, the two admired one another. Through their time together, Alice saw Amelia’s perseverance and determination. The other woman was used to the hard labor of a farmer’s field, not the soft environment of the palace walls, and she’d adjusted in the best way she could. When Amelia had been absent from her lessons, she’d taken to honing her skills as a swordswoman. She also saw how well Amelia’s instincts were tuned. She led with the heart, not the head, and while Alice couldn’t say that was wise one-hundred percent of the time, it made her far more empathetic than Alice could say she was.

The two were opposing sides of the same coin - they would never be like one another, but they did complete the other. Alice led with her head, Amelia led with her heart; Alice was logical, Amelia was emotional; Alice preferred words, Amelia preferred action.

So by the time the dust had settled around Amelia’s coronation and sudden residency of the castle, the two had begun to fall into place. To the surprise of nearly everyone, Alice and Amelia worked in near perfect sync with each other, working like a well-oiled clock to rule Spades in a fair, just way.

It was no real surprise when their admiration for each other morphed into love.

It started with lingering gazes from across the room or the dinner table when the other wasn’t looking, only to end with the other inevitably trying to steal their own glance. Then it turned into small touches - the graze of a hand, the bump of a shoulder, feather light touch of fingertips. The touches then turned into loving words and whispered praises, which turned into the presence of one being accompanied by the other. Guards had almost caught them on their nightly excursions and the Jack of Spades had almost barged in on them in a storage closet. The King and Queen showered one another in gifts soon after and before long there were wedding bells ringing throughout Spades, marking the historic bonding of the two monarchs.

The story was one that had quite shocked everyone. The King and Queen had gone from bickering and fighting constantly, to getting married not two years later. Some whispered that the Jokers had bewitched them and others said Queen Alice herself had put a spell on the King. If you asked the King about it, she’d certainly tell you that Alice had, indeed, placed a spell on her. Though one that magic could never hope to replace.

The truth, however, was simple - the two were in love. The Divines had placed them in the other’s path and they had fallen into place with one another, like pieces of a puzzle. Both would tell you that the other had filled a hole they hadn’t known was there. Alice would tell you that Amelia had filled her world with a warm, colorful light. Amelia would tell you that her heart bubbled with joy at the sight of Alice.

So, yes, Queen Alice Kirkland was known for a lot of things - her vicious days as a pirate, her powerful magic, and her unyielding words - and King Amelia Jones was known for her tenacity, her determination, and her carefree ways.

But together, the most famous thing the King and Queen of Spades were known for was their undying love for one another. Their relationship would be unwavering in the times of war to come and would lead Spades into a new era of peace and prosperity.

**Author's Note:**

> The final day for USUK Week! Day 7's prompt was cardverse.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
